Magic
by Akemi Wonderweiss
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha adalah dua penyihir yang akan mengikuti ujian sihir tahap terakhir. Saling membenci namun disisi lain saling melengkapi. Apakah keduanya juga akan lulus dari ujian itu. Atau malah gagal? Dan seperti apa ujian sihir tahap terakhir itu?/Dedicated For Aisanoyuri-Nee dan Kirana-san :)/SH AU. mind to rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : M. Kishimoto**

**Title : Magic**

**Main Pair : Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre : Romance –nggak yakin- & Fantasy –yang kelewatan.**

**Rate : T – aman XD. **

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, marrysue, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku, alur kecepetan,dll**

**Dont like Dont Read****!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha adalah dua penyihir yang akan mengikuti ujian sihir tahap terakhir. Saling membenci namun disisi lain saling melengkapi. Apakah keduanya juga akan lulus dari ujian itu. Atau malah gagal?**

**Dan seperti apa ujian sihir tahap terakhir itu?**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated For Aisanoyuri-Nee dan Kirana-san :)**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang Akemi lupa judul ama pengarangnya T.T**

**Gomenasai**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

Dalam ilmu sihir seorang penyihir pria maupun wanita memiliki perbedaan dalam berbagai aspek.

Sihir seorang penyihir pria berupa mantra. Sedangkan sihir seorang penyihir wanita berupa ramuan. Perbedaan lain berupa tingkat kekuatan. Banyak penyihir pria yang lebih unggul daripada penyihir wanita. Namun, tingkat kekuatan sihir seorang penyihir berbeda. Ada yang tinggi dan ada pula yang rendah. Tapi, tingkat kekuatan itu dipengaruhi oleh keakuratan dan ketepatan sihir itu sendiri. Jadi, ada pula beberapa penyihir wanita yang tak mau kalah dan lebih memilih untuk terus mengasah kemampuan sihirnya agar dapat mengungguli para penyihir pria sekaligus dapat diterima di Departemen Sihir.

Departemen yang khusus mengatur seluruh lingkup aspek dalam dunia sihir. Hanya penyihir terpilih dari pertimbangan berbagai seleksi dan lulus dalam semua seleksi itu yang akan diterima disana. Departemen itu pula yang menjadi pusat dari seluruh dunia sihir. Jelas, seorang yang telah menjadi anggota dalam departemen tersebut memiliki beberapa hak istimewa. Salah satunya bebas untuk keluar masuk ke dunia manusia. Tapi tak diijinkan untuk melewati batas waktu yang telah ditetapkan dan diputuskan oleh Kepala Departemen yang telah di setujui oleh seluruh anggota.

Berbeda dengan dunia dalam film. Penggunaan sihir seorang penyihir tak sepraktis itu. Tinggal acungkan tongkat, baca mantra dan Voilaa…. Biarkanlah sihir yang mengambil bagian.

Bukan, bukan seperti itu.

Penyihir pria menggunakan mantra setelah terlebih dulu menggambar sebuah symbol rumit yang digambar pada sebuah media. Biasanya kertas sihir dengan menggunakan tinta. Sedangkan penyihir wanita menggunakan campuran bahan yang diramu menjadi ramuan dan dalam perhitungan yang tepat. Tak boleh melebihi dari kadar yang telah ditentukan. Ramuan seorang penyihir wanita haruslah tak berasa jika tidak, maka mantra tak bekerja.

Dan sama seperti dunia manusia, dunia penyihir juga memiliki sekolah sihir yang bertujuan untuk melatih, membina dan mengembangkan bakat sihir seorang penyihir cilik. Jika seorang penyihir sudah melewati ujian dari sekolah sihir dan mendapat nilai sempurna, barulah ia boleh memilih antara hidup di dunia sihir atau menetap di dunia manusia.

"Hinata Hyuuga, tahukah kau mengapa kau kupanggil kesini?"

Gadis beriris sewarna amethyst itu menggeleng.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya murid yang kurekomendasikan untuk mengikuti ujian sihir lebih awal dari teman sekelasmu. Karna kau adalah murid terpintar di kelas. Yah… setelah si Nara pemalas itu yang baru menyelesaikan ujiannya tempo hari. Ternyata rekomendasiku diterima. Jadi, kau secepatnya akan mendapat ujian langsung tahap akhir. Karna aku yakin kau akan mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian sebelumnya"

Seorang wanita yang berumur kira-kira dua puluh tahun-an yang menjabat sebagai pemegang asrama putri induk terlihat sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang dalam perawakannya terlihat seperti masih menempuh jenjang pendidikan menengah pertama. Walau dalam hakikatnya dia sudah berusia Sembilan belas tahun.

Yah, inilah salah satunya kelebihan menetap di dunia sihir. Usiamu tersamarkan. Contohnya saja Kepala Sekolah TsunadeSenjuu. Wanita cantik itu masih terlihat sangat muda dengan usia seribu tahunnya. Jika dalam dunia manusia mungkin usia Tsunade saat ini masih menginjak awal tiga puluh tahun-an.

Contoh lain: Kurenai Yuuhi. Guru cantik yang sedang berbicara serius dengan si gadis mungil itu, yang usia aslinya menurut kalender dunia manusia harusnya sudah menjadi nenek-nenek atau bahkan sudah mati. Dua ratus lima puluh tahun itu tergolong masih muda dalam dunia sihir.

Jadilah banyak penyihir yang lebih memilih untuk menetap di dunia sihir karna beberapa kelebihan itu. Namun, tak sedikit pula yang lebih memilih tinggal di dunia manusia oleh karna berbagai sebab.

Ruangan tempat mereka berbicara empat mata itu terkesan luas namun suram. Dengan hanya ber-penerangan obor dan lilin.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan agar lulus ujian itu, Kurenai-sensei?"

Si gadis mungil Hyuuga menatap Kurenai-sensei dengan berbinar-binar seolah sebentar lagi dirinya akan mendapat suatu tantangan baru yang menyenangkan dan sulit untuk dipecahkan.

Ya, Hinata Hyuuga sangat menyukai sebuah tantangan. Apalagi jika tantangan itu menyangkut suatu ramuan rumit yang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra dan ketelitian yang akurat.

Sensei cantik yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai varioust pemegang asrama putra induk hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Aku rasa tugas ini terlalu mudah bagimu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini ujian"

Kurenai-sensei menghembuskan nafas pelan. Mencoba untuk membuat tingkat penasaran si gadis Hyuuga mencapai level 'berbahaya'.

"Hyuuga Hinata, sebagai tugas terakhirmu. Kau harus membuat ramuan cinta dan targetnya adalah seorang Uchiha"

Bola mata Hinata kian berbinar antusias. Dalam sejarah sihir, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang cukup terkenal dengan tingkat sihir yang tinggi dalam mantra. Keluarga itu pula terkenal sangat susah untuk menjadi varioust seorang penyihir.

Sepertinya Hinata telah mendapat tantangan baru kali ini.

"Apa targetku adalah… Uchiha Itachi?"

Hinata sangat mengagumi Itachi karna Itachi adalah salah satu alumnus terbaik di angkatannya. Namun, sayang. Ternyata Uchiha Itachi lebih memilih tinggal di dunia manusia dan bekerja sebagai seorang pengusaha menengah karna hatinya telah tertambat pada targetnya sendiri.

Uchiha –dulunya Haruno- Sakura.

Yang telah resmi menjadi varioust-nya meski dirinya sekarang ini bukanlah penyihir.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh. Itu menyalahi aturan sihir nomor 1260 pasal satu. 'Para penyihir dilarang menggunakan sihir macam apapun yang membuat terputusnya tali abadi yang menghubungkan penyihir dengan varioust-nya'. Jadi itu tidak bisa"

Varioust adalah sebutan bagi pasangan seorang peyihir yang sudah terikat dengan percampuran darah. Darah penyihir mempunyai beberapa khasiat yang salah satunya dapat mengobati luka parah.

Tentunya para penyihir enggan memberikan darahnya karna bisa jadi nantinya si penerima darah itu akan menjadi varioust si penyihir. Ikatan suci yang diawali dengan holly kiss –ciuman sacral- itu bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main. Itu sangat berarti bagi seorang penyihir. Karna nyawanya akan otomatis menjadi satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh.

"Targetmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan berangkatlah menuju dunia manusia. Kau hanya mempunyai waktu hingga bulan baru berikutnya dan jika dihitung dalam perhitungan kalender manusia itu berarti kurang lebih tiga bulan"

Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang tersempil dalam hatinya. Tapi, tak apalah toh itu hanya tugas dan setelah tugas itu selesai, dia akan mendaftarkan diri ke Departeman Sihir. Tujuannya hanya satu untuk membahagiakan ayah-nya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Baik!"

-MAGIC-

**TOK TOK TOK**

Seorang wanita cantik yang berusia kira-kira pertengahan dua puluh tahun-an buru-buru membuka pintu depan.

"Ya gadis manis. Apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Hinata memperlihatkan kartu lisensi pelajarnya pada wanita tersebut. Si wanita hanya cengo di tempat.

Kartu itu tiba-tiba ditarik paksa dari tangan si wanita. Dan pelakunya adalah seorang pemuda jangkung yang memamerkan seringaian yang menyebalkan –menurut Hinata.

"Oh.. jadi si penyusup telah datang"

"Sasuke, jaga bicaramu. Silahkan masuk, Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata sangat mengenal suara dalam nan merdu itu. Tiba-tiba wujud si pemilik suara telah berada dihadapannya sambil merangkul pinggang wanita muda itu.

"Apa? Jadi dia Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hinata dengan polosnya menunjuk muka Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah sampah kemarin sore yang harusnya telah dibuang sekarang.

"Hei, penyusup! Bersikaplah sopan pada tuan rumah"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Apa di dunia aneh sana tak ada sekolah yang mengajari tentang etika dan sopan santun?"

Sudah cukup! Hinata benci iblis pantat ayam itu. Yang seolah menganggap dunia yang ditinggali oleh Hinata adalah dunia aneh sedangkan dia seolah menyombongkan dunia yang ditempatinya.

Segera Hinata mengambil salah satu tabung reaksi kecil yang tersimpan dalam saku jubahnya. Menerjang Sasuke dengan senjata berupa tabung reaksi di tangan kanannya.

Telunjuk tangan kanan Sasuke teracung bergerak tak tentu arah dengan objek pandang Hinata.

"Mantra Uranus no. 3" Ucap Sasuke lirih.

Sontak tubuh Hinata terkurung dalam sebuah symbol rumit mirip symbol yunani kuno.

"Hei lepaskan aku!"

"Makanya, jangan macam-macam denganku"

**TBC**

Bagaimana menurut para senpai, abal, gaje, ngaco,bikin sakit mata?

Berarti anda klop sama saya XD

Terima kasih

With lophh XDD

Akemi M.R

Sign Out


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : M. Kishimoto**

**Title : Magic**

**Main Pair : Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre : Romance –nggak yakin- & Fantasy –yang kelewatan.**

**Rate : T – aman XD. **

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, marrysue, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku, alur kecepetan,dll**

**Dont like Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha adalah dua penyihir yang akan mengikuti ujian sihir tahap terakhir. Saling membenci namun disisi lain saling melengkapi. Apakah keduanya juga akan lulus dari ujian itu. Atau malah gagal?**

**Dan seperti apa ujian sihir tahap terakhir itu?**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated For Aisanoyuri-Nee dan Kirana-san :)**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang Akemi lupa judul ama pengarangnya T.T**

**Gomenasai**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda raven itu mengambil tabung reaksi yang dipegang Hinata dengan sekali sentak. Hingga membuat tabung itu berpindah tangan ke tangannya. Memainkan cairan bening berwarna hijau tosca didalamnya dengan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tabung itu ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Entah aku akan menjadi apa hanya karena ramuan -laknat- ini. . ."

"Jadi, demi keamanan. Ramuan ini akan kububuhkan padamu kalau kau macam-macam!"

Pemuda beriris sewarna onyx itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Memasukkan tabung reaksi sitaan dengan hati-hati ke dalam Sakura bajunya. Setelahnya menepuk benda itu pelan dengan gaya sombong alami.

'Ternyata dia juga seorang penyihir. Dia memang benar-benar Uchiha. Seharusnya aku tak meremehkannya' batin Hinata sambil memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke. Kentara sekali sikap bermusuhan gadis mungil itu.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Aku juga penyihir asal kau tahu saja, Pendek!" salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas dengan gaya mengejek.

"Tinggiku seratus empat puluh sembilan sentimeter!" bantah Hinata tak terima.

Menurutnya wajar saja penyihir muda seperti dirinya tak memiliki tinggi tubuh yang bisa dikatakan jangkung. Tambah lagi dia perempuan, jadi lumrah saja kalau pria lebih tinggi darinya. Lagipula, Hinata adalah murid dengan tinggi tubuh paling tinggi nomor tiga di kelas, setelah Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Jadi, coret kata Pendek dari deretan sebutan untuk Hinata.

"Menurutku itu masih bisa dikategorikan Pendek untuk ukuran manusia. .berapa usiamu?" debat Sasuke santai. Seolah ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya hanya masalah seputar cuaca.

"Sembilan belas tahun!" jawab Hinata ketus.

"Oh, ternyata kau masih berusia sembilan belas tahun! Aku tak meragukannya. Tapi, di dunia-ku kau termasuk Pendek, Gadis Kecil!" Sasuke menyeringai puas sambil sesekali memperkuat lalu mengendurkan mantranya, mencoba bermain-main dengan gadis penyusup lancang -menurut Sasuke- yang berada di hadapannya.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengernyit tertahan. Kelopak matanya terpejam rapat, deru nafasnya Pendek memburu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sekedar menahan erangan sesak. Mantra -laknat- itu membuatnya sesak dan tak bisa bergerak. Seolah mengunci tubuh beserta seluruh orangan di dalamnya. Hinata yakin penyihir jahat dihadapannya hanya menggunakan separu dari kekuatan sebenarnya mantra ini untuk membuatnya jera. Dan tahukah kau Sasuke? Itu berhasil.

"Tak peduli dimana aku sekarang. Lepaskan aku!" bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Hinata membutuhkan lebih banyak perjuangan untuk bernafas.

Tapi, sampai seperti itu pun Sasuke masih acuh tak acuh.

"Aku menggunakan mantra uranus no. tiga. Dengan kekuatan sebatas ini, kau takkan bisa bergerak. Kalau kutambah sedikit saja intensitas kekuatannya. .

Kujamin kau pasti sudah mati sekarang" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhi dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Tersenyum puas dengan hasil buah karya mantranya. Sekaligus efek yang ditimbulkan mantra itu.

"Jangan pernah macam-macam denganku. Paham?" saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Sasuke seolah membebaskan Hinata mengikuti pilihannya. Menolak atau bahkan melawan. Seakan-akan Hinata mempunyai banyak pilihan.

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan retorik si Bungsu Uchiha, dengan susah payah Hinata mengangguk lemah. Benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin kau. . .tunduk padaku"

Ujar si Bungsu Uchiha penuh percaya diri. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama karena,

**JDUASH **

"Kau sudah kelewatan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu menjitak kepala Sasuke cukup keras hingga membuat si empunya kepala mengaduh dan meringis kesakitan.

Otomatis mantra -laknat- itu buyar dalam sekejap, membuat gadis yang terperangkap di dalamnya terbebas.

Hinata bersumpah jika sekali lagi ia terjerat dalam mantra -terkutuk- itu, ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan sang pelaku. Tak peduli apapun resikonya, Hinata bersumpah atas marga Hyuuga yang disandangnya.

"Uhuk. .uhuk!"

Beberapa kali gadis itu terbatuk pelan. Paru-parunya seolah baru terlepas dari sebuah ikatan kencang yang membelenggunya hingga dengan rakus Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak yang mampu di tampung paru-parunya. Seakan tak ada lagi hari esok untuk melakukan itu.

"Sakit, Nee!" ringis Sasuke kesakitan.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tak melakukannya sejak tadi?"

Pria bermata onyx lain hanya tersenyum maklum. Sedangkan, wanita bersurai merah jambu itu membalasnya dengan cengiran polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang dapat dipastikan sama sekali tak gatal.

"Aku suka melihat raut wajah ketakutan Hinata-chan. Menurutku itu manis" jawabnya ceria.

Pria bermata onyx itu hanya menepuk puncak kepala istrinya pelan dan berkata, "Jangan begitu"

Dan Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat serta tawa cerah. Seolah di mata Itachi, sinar matahari berpindah di bola mata istrinya.

Hinata tak tahu kenapa tapi ada sebuah perasaan tak rela yang terselip di hatinya. Itu tak menyenangkan dan Hinata hanya tahu itu.

"Jadi aku akan berada disini selama tiga bulan sampai tugas selesai. Hidup bersama keluarga ini.

Aku mau pulang!" Jerit pilu hati Hinata.

"Minta maaflah pada Hinata-chan, Sasuke!" perintah Sakura tegas. Tak lupa pelototan gratis tak berbayar.

"Takkan pernah! Dia yang salah, jadi dia yang harus minta maaf" bantah Sasuke tak terima sambil masih mengelus area bekas intensitas kakak iparnya yang ganas yang masih menimbulkan rasa sakit berupa kedutan dan panas.

"Dimana letak kesalahanku, Tuan?" gerutu Hinata sambil sedikit memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Sikapmu!" jawab Bungsu Uchiha itu lugas. Namun, tak memberi kejelasan akan maksud ucapannya pada pihak yang bersangkutan.

"Dan apa seorang Uchiha membalas sikap kurang sopan dengan mantra penjara?" kali ini Itachi ikut buka mulut memberi pendapat. Seakan tahu maksud dari pemilihan kata adik semata wayangnya yang tumben-tumbenan cukup bijak.

"Selama objek sikap kurang sopan itu bukan aku dan keluargaku. Aku takkan menggunakanya dan selama subjek pelaku bukan seorang penyihir" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

Sakura berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah perkataan terpanjang yang pernah didengarnya selama berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Jika saja ia mendengarnya dari orang lain dan bukan dengan mata kepala serta telinganya sendiri, Sakura tak mungkin mempercayainya. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa maksud baik yang terkandung dalam kata-kata itu yang bukan untuk keegoisan pribadi.

Mungkin, masih terselip sedikit. Tapi, ayolah egois adalah sifat keturunan Uchiha dan itu seolah sudah mendarah daging. Kecuali Itachi tentunya, menurut pendapat Sakura.

"Apa sikapku tadi kurang sopan, maaf" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya murung. Hei, Hinata baru kali ini berada di dunia manusia. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi sepertinya ke dua orang yang di maksud malah beradu pandang dan mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Tak apa, _Sweetahuneart._ Kau masih baru disini" Ucap Sakura, menenangkan anggota keluarga baru sementaranya.

"Apa Tou-san atau aku pernah mengajarkanmu ini, Sasuke? Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang perempuan dan juga baru pertama kali berada di dunia manusia!" tandas Itachi masih dengan sikap kalemnya. Orang bodoh pun tahu ketajaman kata-kata Sulung Uchiha bersaudara ini.

"Aku tak peduli!" Sasuke mengakhiri dengan sikap tak bersahabat.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" gigi Itachi bergemeltuk keras. Matanya menutup rapat.

"Jangan berani-berani bersikap seolah kau Tou-san -ku, Nii"

Sasuke menatap sayu pada sebuah titik di tengah meja. Entah dimana itu tepatnya, tapi Itachi kelewat yakin Sasuke sedang menerawang masa lalu.

"Aku akan bersikap seperti itu. Kau tanggung jawabku!"

Itachi menatap Sasuke. Lebih jauh. Ke titik sudut yang siapapun tak mungkin menjangkaunya.

Tuhan tahu bahwa kakak beradik Uchiha kelewat sensitif jika menyangkut keluarganya.

Dan Sakura tahu ini adalah saatnya untuk bertindak. Memegang kedua sisi kepala suaminya dan menariknya mendekat hingga kedua kepala mereka bertemu.

Itachi masih terfokus pada titik itu, tapi entah kenapa titik semu itu seolah ada dimanapun. Memenuhi pikirannya, menjangkau nurani hati terdalamnya, mencambuk jiwanya karena kesedihan itu.

Ternyata si Bungsu Uchiha telah pergi entah kemana. Hinata tak tahu dan tak peduli. Lebih penting lagi, ada sesuatu pada keluarga ini yang tak diketahui publik dan olehnya. Itu membuat jiwa penasaran Hinata kambuh.

Peraduan emosi itu, Hinata tak mengerti. Tapi sangat kuat. Seakan melingkupi ruangan itu hingga keruh. Hinata tahu apa itu kasih sayang. Tapi, berbeda dari yang selama ini dilihat Hinata.

Kasih sayang yang terpancar dari sorot emerald wanita yang berada dihadapannya saat ini sangat berbeda. Terfokus, tulus, murni dan kuat. Itu membuat Hinata semakin tertarik.

"Itachi-kun, kau tahu aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwaku. Kau bisa yakin aku menyayangimu dengan intensitas yang sama. Jadi, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kalaupun -semoga tidak- aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tak akan punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Aku hanya punya kau dan Sasuke. Ak takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku variouzt-mu, meski aku masih tak mengerti itu. Jadi, ku mohon. Singkirkan, lupakan dan buang masa lalu sialan itu. Lihat aku!

Aku masa depanmu sekarang dan selamanya"

**TES **

Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri tak pernah mengalami peristiwa itu. Jadi, mana mungkin ia merasakan kepedihan suaminya. Tapi, dengan begitu gampangnya ia menyuruh orang lain untuk melupakannya. Terlebih orang lain itu adalah suaminya sendiri

Kekasihnya, cinta dan belahan jiwanya. Hei, itu bukan kiasan khas roman picisan. Ingat, Sakura adalah variouzt Itachi dan itu berlaku selamanya.

"Sakura,"

Wanita itu berjingkat bahagia lantaran namanya dilontarkan pria onyx itu meski dengan nada yang datar.

"Sudah berapa kali aku menjelaskan padamu mengenai 'Apa itu variouzt?'"

Itachi menyeringai jail. Jelas Itachi berniat menghibur istrinya yang sedih karena dirinya. Sebenarnya, Itachi benci jika sorot cemerlang pada iris bola mata Sakura meredup.

Apapun alasannya, itu berhasil. Perlahan sudut di kedua ujung bibir wanita musim semi itu terangkat. Lalu sedetik kemudian berkedut.

"Kebetulan aku tidak tinggal di daerahmu, ingat?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya ke atas dan setelahnya keduanya tertawa bersama. Seolah badai telah berlalu dan meninggalkan pelangi diantara keduanya.

Lain lagi ceritanya dengan gadis penyihir beriris ametahunyst itu, yang hanya cengo di tempat sambil memasang tampang terbodoh yang mungkin gadis itu sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, kami terlalu asyik hingga melupakanmu"

Sakura mengalihkan diri dari godaan Itachi sekaligus meredam rona merah yang mendominasi wajahnya.

"Err. .ano t-tak a-apa. Tapi Sakura-san, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Hinata ragu-ragu. Menimbang apa pertanyaan ini terlalu lancang atau malah kurang ajar, mengingat mereka baru saling kenal kurang dari tiga jam yang lalu.

"Ya dan tolong panggil aku Nee-chan. Oh, betapa aku ingin mempunyai adik perempuan tapi ya sudahlah"

"Maaf soal itu"

"Well, sudah menjadi takdir jika adikmu laki-laki, Itachi-kun" dengus Sakura pura-pura kesal.

Padahal sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi. Benar-benar contoh keluarga idaman.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke-san?"

tanya Hinata berhati-hati menjaga nada suaranya sebiasa mungkin meski dalam hati berdegup panik.

Kedua orang dihadapannya seketika berpaling padanya, bola mata mereka membulat sempurna. Berkedip ragu.

Sedetik yang lalu membuka mulut tak mengeluarkan suara, detik berikutnya menutup mulut seperti ikan.

"Apa aku saja yang menceritakannya? Hinata akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita walaupun cuma sebentar. Ia berhak tahu"

Sakura mengusap pipi kanan Itachi lembut. Tahu bahwa menceritakan hal itu sama saja dengan mengoyak kembali luka yang hampir tertutup. Walaupun Sakura sendiri tak tahu menau mengenai sejarah legenda sihir yang berkaitan erat dengan masa lalu keluarganya, setidaknya ia mengerti garis besar inti permasalahan agar Itachi tak usah menceritakannya.

"Tidak, aku yang akan menceritakannya"

"Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tahu masih terlalu sulit"

Sakura tersenyum tulus. Mengelus punggung suaminya pelan. Inilah Itachi yang dicintainya.

"Semua berawal dari School of magic. Di asrama putra ada seorang murid bernama Orochimaru. Ia adalah seorang penyihir muda berbakat yang langka di dunia sihir. Sayangnya, ketertarikannya hanya pada sihir hitam sehingga ia menjadi ambisius dan mempelajari seluruh sihir terlarang. Kesalahannya yang paling fatal adalah menyerahkan jiwanya pada iblis untuk mendapatkan kekuatan sihir terhebat dan ia berhasil"

**Flashback on**

"Orochimaru, kenapa kau menjadi Dark Magician?" pria tua itu maju menghadap seorang lelaki yang memakai tudung hitam dan berlidah kecil panjang bak ular.

"Karena aku ingin! Sebentar lagi aku akan menguasai seluruh dunia"

Pria itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap hitam yang besar. Beserta ular raksasa yang menjadi tungganganya. Namun, gema tawa jahat pria itu seolah masih tertinggal.

Aura suram melingkupi ruangan itu seakan abadi disana dan enggan beranjak.

"Segera kumpulkan ketua klan dan penyihir kuat di negeri ini sekarang. Kita akan berperang melawan penyihir kegelapan terkuat sepanjang masa!" titah pria tua itu dengan suara menggelegar.

"Baik, Sarutobi-sama!"

'Dan semoga Tuhan menolong kita. Aku tak yakin akan menang meski dengan bala banTuan sebanyak apapun. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jumlah tepat pasukan Dark Magician.' kerut di wajahnya menandakan seberapa frustasi ia. Apalagi,ditambah dengan beban masa depan dunia sihir yang ia pikul di pundak ringkihnya.

"Apa kita akan berhasil, Sarutobi-sama?" Shiranami jelas khawatir melihat kebisuan Tuannya.

"Doakan saja yang terbaik"

Siapapun tahu Sarutobi Hiruzen adalah seorang pria pasti yang dapat memprediksikan masa depan dengan keakuratan 85 persen. Tapi, baru kali ini seorang Hiruzen Sarutobi ragu akan jawabannya sendiri. Semoga saja, hasil perang melawan Dark Magician -sebutan Orochimaru- dan para pengikut setianya mencapai hasil semaksimal yang dapat mereka harapkan. Semoga saja.

Dark Magician telah memberi teror pada tiap senti area di dunia sihir tanpa terkecuali dan saat ini adalah puncaknya.

Pusat kendali dunia sihir menyatakan bahwa perkiraan jumlah pasukan Dark Magician meningkat menjadi sepuluh kali lipat. Kontan saja, Sarutobi yang pertama kali mendengarnya kaget bukan kepalang.

Tapi ia sadar, ini bukan saatnya untuk terpuruk ini adalah saat untuk berperang.

Hanya Hiuzen Sarutobi satu-satunya penyihir yang mampu mengalahkan musuhnya yang tak lain adalah murid kesayangan yang sudah dianggapnya anak kandungnya sendiri. Tak ada waktu untuk mengeluh dan berputus asa. Ia hanya punya waktu untuk membuat strategi jitu dan berjuang dengan yang lain menyelamatkan dunia sihir beserta seluruh dunia yang berkesinambungan dengan dunia itu agar tak sampai jatuh ke tangan sang Dark Magician. Entah apa jadinya jika itu sampai terjadi. Yang jelas, bukan hal baik.

Beberapa pembawa pesan memantrai beberapa kuas dan perkamen. Mendiktekan tepat seperti yang diucapkan Hiruzen Sarutobi, pemimpin departemen sihir sekaligus dunia sihir.

Hari itu, cuaca di dunia sihir terselimut mendung. Seolah turut merasakan kemuraman penduduk penyihir

**-oo-**

Fugaku melirik Mikoto yang masih membaca gulungan perkamen kilat yang dititahkan langsung dari Sarutobi dengan nanar. Kondisi ini benar-benar gawat, mengingat pengikut Dark Magician semakin bertambah. Belum lagi, tangan kanan sang Dark Magician memanggil beberapa makhluk terlarang untuk ikut berperang. Seperti memaksa mayat untuk hidup dengan kata lain zombie, troll, gargoyle, medusa dan mahluk lain.

"Aku akan ikut dan kau berada disini melindungi anak-anak kita"

"Tidak bisa. Aku juga ikut! Jangan menahanku. Percuma saja, jiwa kita terhubung. Jika aku mati di depan mereka berdua. . .entah, aku tak bisa membayangkannya"

Mikoto menatap variouzt-nya nanar. Bagaimanapun juga, jika disuruh memilih Mikoto tak ingin Fugaku ikut berperang. Tapi, apa daya. Kewajiban mengekang mereka. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Fugaku menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah untuk sehari berharga dalam hidup kita ini. Kita akan lewati dengan kebahagian. Bersama"

Keduanya tersenyum getir. Sadar mereka tak akan selamat untuk esok. Setidaknya mereka ingin memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan agar selalu terekam dalam memori otak anaknya.

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-kun! Sini bermain dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san" panggil Mikoto. Masih menatap bola mata sang suami. Seolah terantai disana dan tak dapat berpaling darinya.

Satu hari terbahagia yang akan menjadi akhir kehidupan bahagia keluarga Uchiha dimulai.

"Aku ingin diajari sihir lingkaran!" pinta Itachi penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan sihir bulat?" goda Mikoto.

"Kaa-san mencoba membodohiku? Tak ada sihir membulat. Tapi melingkar!"

"Itachi-kun cerdas, ya!"

-oo-

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-kun, tetaplah bersama rombongan yang lain" titah sang Kaa-san mengingatkan.

"Tapi, Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"

"Kami akan pergi sebentar"

"Aku ikut"

"Tidak boleh sayang. Ini hanya untuk orang dewasa"

Mikoto mengusap kepala si Sulung dengan sayang. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia dapat mengelus kepala anaknya. Betapa hancur hati seorang Ibu jika mengingat itu. Tak terkecuali Mikoto.

**TES**

Setetes air mata meluncur menuruni pipi Mikoto dan berlabuh di pipi Itachi kecil kala ia kebetulan mendongak. Itachi jelas khawatir dan takut.

"Kaa-san kenapa menangis?" tanya si Sulung sambil berjinjit berusaha mengusap air mata Kaa-sannya.

"Itachi!" sentak Fugaku hingga membuat Itachi berjengit kaget.

"Mikoto pergilah dulu" perintah sang kepala keluarga tegas.

"Tidak" Mikoto juga tak kalah tegas. Namun, Fugaku tak peduli.

"Baiklah. Nak, kami akan berperang"

"Fugaku-kun!" sela Mikoto. Lagi, Fugaku bahkan tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Jika kami tak selamat. Tou-san minta jaga adikmu dan teruslah hidup untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san"

Baru kali ini seorang Fugaku Uchiha menitikkan air mata dan Itachi merasa mengemban tanggung jawab yang terlalu berat untuk usianya yang baru mencapai delapan tahun.

"Aku percaya Tou-san akan hidup. Berusahalah Tou-san dan aku juga Sasuke akan menunggu Tou-san kembali"

"Itu baru anak Kaa-san dan Tou-san" puji Mikoto dalam isak tangis harunya.

Keduanya memeluk Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian. Mencium pipi, mata, bibir dan seluruh area wajah mereka tanpa terkecuali.

Namun sayang, penantian itu berakhir sia-sia. Semuanya tak ada yang selamat bahkan sang Dark Magician sekalipun.

Konon, perang itu disebut Perang Sirius Berdarah, karena peperangan berlangsung di jantung pusat kekuatan dunia sihir_, Sirius of Shire._

Terlalu banyak luka, kenangan manis maupun pahit yang membayanginya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk bertahan. Demi adiknya, karena bagaimanapun juga ia hanya seorang penyihir muda yang bahkan dilarang untuk menginjak portal menuju dunia lain. Hingga puncaknya saat setelah lulus dengan nilai gemilang. Itachi bebas memilih antara dunia manusia -yang baru beberapa bulan diketahuinya, dunia sihir -yang menyimpan berbagai luka, kenangan dan apapun yang ingin dilupakannya, dan dunia yang lain –yang bahkan tak diketahuinya seperti apa.

Beberapa staff departemen sihir menawarinya untuk menjadi salah satu personel dalam bagian pusat kendali mengingat kejeniusannya. Namun, pemuda itu justru menolak impian sebagian besar penyihir itu dengan tegas dan lebih memilih menetap di dunia manusia hanya bersama Sasuke dan menjalani hidup bertiga bersama variouzt-nya di dunia sihir, istrinya di dunia manusia dan kekasih terbaiknya di seluruh dunia, Sakura haru.

Mereka bahagia. Meski penghasilan Itachi yang pas-pasan dengan hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan di suatu perusahaan menengah. Mereka tak mempermasalahkannya. Asal mereka tetap bersama dan bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

Namun, masalah lain timbul.

Sasuke terus bermimpi tentang masa lalunya. Kenangan-kenangannya saat masih berada di dunia sihir.

Sasuke terkenang pada keluarganya yang dulu. Terlebih pada sang Tou-san yang selalu menjadi idolanya. Sasuke tahu itu salah. Itu sama saja dengan ia masih belum rela menerima keadaan.

Tapi, haruskah ia membuang kenangan bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang paling disayanginya? Salahkah ia jika ia masih merasa tak rela saat satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya selain Itachi dan Sakura pergi meninggalkannya? Lantas, siapa lagi yang akan mencintainya dengan tulus?

Dunia sihir mungkin akan memberi jawaban.

**Flashback off**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**


End file.
